1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holiday events entertaining assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new animated holiday-scene display device for providing decorative entertainment tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holiday events entertaining assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, holiday events entertaining assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,352; 5,468,172; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 61,022; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,336; 5,820,441; and 5,603,993.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new animated holiday-scene display device. The inventive device includes a base member having a top side and being adapted to rest upon a surface; and also includes an ornamental figurine being mounted upon the topside of the base member and having a body and movable arms; and further includes an ornamental object also being mounted upon the top side of the base member; and also includes a light-emitting assembly being disposed throughout the ornamental object; and further includes an assembly for actuating movement of the ornamental figurine; and allows the user to display the animated holiday-scene display device, in particular, during the holidays to add to the gala of the particular event.
In these respects, the animated holiday-scene display device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing decorative entertainment tools.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new animated holiday-scene display device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the holiday events entertaining assemblies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new animated holiday-scene display device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art holiday events entertaining assemblies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the animated holiday-scene display device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new animated holiday-scene display device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the holiday events entertaining assemblies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new animated holiday-scene display device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art holiday events entertaining assemblies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new animated holiday-scene display device for providing decorative entertainment tools.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new animated holiday-scene display device that livens and induces a gala or party atmosphere.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new animated holiday-scene display device that adds decorative appeal during the holiday season.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.